


The beginning is the end is the beginning

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2008), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hope, POV Third Person, Romantic Friendship, Telepathy, Touch-Starved, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mantis tries to help Vance Astro remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning is the end is the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff set sometime before War of Kings/Realm of Kings.

It was a way of feeling something, anything, again. The suit kept him alive but he couldn't experience what everyone else took for granted, anymore.

So he let her probe with her psychic fingers. Stroking areas of his mind gently, searching for answers but also awakening long forgotten emotions in him. Things he hadn't expected to feel again. He had no secrets from her, everything from the moment he'd thawed out was there for her to read.

"Adam Warlock said you were the Celestial Madonna. That's special right?"

[I _am_ the Celestial Madonna and you-- you are my Forbidden Donut.] She favoured him with a small smile.

"What?"

[A holdover from my time on Earth. I simply meant you were-- untouchable.] And there was a small bubble of disappointment in her teep voice, which was both somehow softer and harder than her real one. He wasn't imagining it. [Did you want to continue?]

Vance nodded. "We might find something unexpected."

[Unlikely. I know how everything ends.] She smiled again and brushed her fingers lightly across his temples, thrilling the sensors in the suit. [And begins.]

**Author's Note:**

> The Simpsons has much to answer for.


End file.
